


Shipper Trash *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 6 *

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan Week 2016, Day 6, Human AU, M/M, Opposites, Tumblr, Woops, ameripan - Freeform, and us, attack on titan is mentioned, end of the tags, just like them, kiku and alfred are shipper trash, okay i think im done here, so are ereri and eruri, they are basically us but theyre in a relationship, they fight over the ship they ship, this fic is trash, weeb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku and Alfred are avid Tumblr users and shipper trash. They share all the same ships except for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipper Trash *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 6 *

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT ATTACK ON TITAN SPOILERS! I kept it as minimal as possible so not a lot is revealed. So if you haven't watched AoT yet (first, reassess your life) just be aware that there might be a thing or two in here. Also no shade on either of these ships. I ship one of them and I don't have a problem with the other.

“You ship what!?” Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two were on their couch discussing their ships like usual. Kiku had pulled out his phone to show his boyfriend a few fanarts on Tumblr he’d found. This was completely normal for them seeing as they were both fanboys and shipper trash in general. The two watched basically all the same TV shows and anime. They had met online almost two years ago. Alfred had commented on one of Kiku’s fanfictions and the rest was pretty much history. But now the two were in a bit of a predicament. After being friends and now boyfriends for so long and agreeing on all the same ships, this was the first time they weren’t.

Last week, the couple had started watching Attack on Titan. They both fell in love with the anime and they also fell head first into the fandom. Kiku had already planned out a few fics to write and Alfred was planning on doing a few commissions for the people on Tumblr who were asking for them. Kiku writes and Alfred draws. They had even collaborated a few times and everyone on Tumblr was loving it. Both of their blogs had grown pretty popular in the past year or so. But back to the fight, they had started discussing AoT and Kiku had started talking about Ereri ( Eren x Levi) had about the fic he was planning to write. Naturally, the dark haried man assumed that his boyfriend felt the same as he did about the ship. But with the way Alfred was looking at him, Kiku realized he did not.

“What? You don’t ship Ereri?” the shorter man asked in surprise.

The blonde scrunched up his nose in disgust, “No! I ship Eruri (Erwin x Levi). Who are you?”

Kiku had seen some stuff on Eruri on Tumblr and he had even read a fic or two. But he defineitly shipped Levi with Eren and not Erwin. Not that there was anything wrong with Erwin and Levi but Kiku just liked the other ship better. He was very surprised at his boyfriend. There was never a time that they didn’t agree on a ship. The dark haired man pulled up a fanart of Ereri and showed it to Alfred.

“Why do you not ship this? They’re cute.”

“But Levi is like 30 and Eren is 15. Doesn’t that seem wrong to you? And Erwin and Levi just makes more sense. I was sure that after the No Regrets OVA you would feel the same.”

Kiku raised his eyes brows,” You mean where Erwin called him pathetic for crying? Where he basically forced him to stay with the Survey Corps? He was being an ass.”

Alfred gasped in surprise and grabbed his heart like it hurt. Had Kiku just mocked one of his OTPs? How was his small boyfriend even capable of even doing that? Never in their whole relationship had they ever fought. And now they were fighting over a ship, something that was so sacred to them. Their whole relationship was built on fan culture and general trashiness. But now it was like they were having a fight on Twitter about their ships. Well two could play this game.

“Oh my god that’s not even that bad. Levi practically beat the living hell out of Eren. Is that just okay? Abuse is okay, Kiku?”

“He did that to protect Eren! If he hadn’t, they would have killed him. Levi is the only one that even believes in him. I can’t believe you don’t ship them.”

“They’re never gonna be canon! Erwin and Levi definitely have a better chance.”

“None of our ships will ever be canon, you ass!”

Kiku crossed his arms and huffed. He couldn’t even look at his boyfriend right now. He was disrespecting one of his OTPs, which is not okay. Alfred was being just as bad as an anti on Tumblr. To any fan, you can say whatever you want about them and they won’t really care. But as soon as something is said about their OTP, shit just got real. Were they going to break up now? Were they really going to break up over a ship? The same thought was going through Alfred’s head. Could he really break up with Kiku after everything they’d been through? The two had been through so much in the time they’d been together. They had read smut together. Alfred had even drew him so many nsfw pictures. They cuddled together when a character died in a TV show. The two even cosplayed at Comic Con. They were meant for each other, they understood each other more than anything. Could they really give it all up over one ship?

“Keeks?” Alfred asked, a little weary,” Do you really like Ereri?”

The dark haired man turned to him and nodded. The blonde sighed and ran a hand down his face. Maybe they could compromise. Alfred moved closer to his boyfriend on the couch, leaning his head on top of Kiku’s.

“Alright then. Do you want me to draw you something?”

Kiku jerked his head to face him,” Really? I thought you were disgusted?”

“I accept that we ship different things. And I love you so I’m not gonna let something like this come between us.”

The dark haired man smiled, cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. The blonde smiled and kissed back, holding him closer. They loved each other. If not sharing a ship couldn’t tear them apart, then nothing will. Kiku pulled away and smiled to him. He pulled his laptop onto his lap from the coffee table. Alfred kissed his head and watched him log in.

“Whatcha doing babe?”

Kiku opened up Tumblr and opened up a new word document.

“I’m going to write you a drabble since you’re going draw me a thing. Then after this we don’t have to bring this up anymore.”

Alfred smiled and ran his fingers through Kiku’s black hair. He really did have an amazing boyfriend. After they exchanged their gifts a few days later, they vowed never to fight over a ship ever again. But that didn’t stop Alfred from making a joke about Ereri every once and while. And Kiku would counter with something about Erwin’s eye brows. Then they would just laugh with each other. The two were meant to be shipper trash together and that’s how it was going to stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ending is so shit I'm so sorryyyyy. I had to end this pretty quickly to finish something else so I'm sorry it's shit. Please forgive me for being trash
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies
> 
> P.S: Ill fix the mistakes later


End file.
